The Week is Over
by CreateAnInsaneWorld
Summary: He just knows that a week of Camille not talking to him affected him in ways that he was not expecting. Set after Big Time Party. One-Shot. First in the Aftermath Trilogy.


It was over.

It was actually over.

He doesn't know if he should be glad or disappointed.

He just knows that a week of Camille not talking to him affected him in a way that he was not expecting.

He honestly didn't think that she was serious when she said that she was mad enough to not talk to him for that whole week. He sighed dejectedly at the memory.

_He sees her sitting on a lounge chair talking to Jo and Kendall. She laughs at something Kendall said. He tries ignores the sudden lurch in his stomach at the sound and the feeling of wanting to punch his best friend in the face as he walks over to them._

"_Hey guys." he greets. Kendall and Jo look up at him._

"_Hey Logan." they say together before smiling goofy at each other. Logan looks over at Camille who was looking down at the magazine that was on her lap. _Huh. I didn't see that before. _He thinks to himself._

"_Hey Camille." he says to her. She doesn't say anything. She acts like she didn't hear him. He frowns slightly at her before looking at the others in confusion. The same look is on their faces too._

"_Um...Camille?" he asks. She shifts in her seat slightly before she locks eyes with his. He suddenly remembers her words from the night before._

Oh big time. I'm so mad that I'm not going to talk to you for a week.

_He blinks once and again surprised that he's actually upset. Before he knows it she standing on her feet saying goodbye to Kendall and Jo and walking away from them. Him._

"_What was that about?" Kendall asks. Logan just looks at him for a moment before looking at Camille's retreating back._

"_She's not talking to me for a week." he says._

_He has a feeling that this is going to be a very long week for some reason._

He was right. It did feel like a long week but it was over now and he was going to go find her and talk.

Walking to the pool he didn't see her in the lobby but when he actually got outside he saw her in the exact same spot as a week ago. This time though she was by herself.

Suddenly nervous Logan walked over to her trying to figure out what he would say. She looked up as he approached and smiled. His heart skipped a beat as he felt a smile form on his lips too.

"Hey." she greeted as he sat down in the lounge chair next to hers.

"Hi." he was surprised that he was able to get that out.

"How have you been?" she asked. He didn't know how to reply to that because he doesn't know how he has been.

"Terrible." It was the first word that came to mind and somehow it was fitting for how he felt all week.

Camille just looked at him confused.

"Why?" He doesn't think as he opened his mouth.

"Because you not talking to me sucked." he said honestly. Logan doesn't know where this confidence is coming from but he was not complaining.

She looked at him not knowing what to say but he just continued to talk.

"Do you think that we could..."he trailed off not knowing how to get the words out as he became nervous.

_What was he doing?_

"If we could...?" Camille pressed gently.

"If we could hang out and catch up?" he asked.

"Hang out?"

He nodded his head.

"Yeah. You know maybe go get something to eat or watch a movie." he said.

_Am I asking her out?_

Camille smiles at him.

"That sounds great."

He grins at her.

"Great. How about tonight at 7?" he asked hiding his excitement pretty well.

"Sure." she agreed.

"It's a date."

Her smile widens at his words.

"See you tonight."

He just smiles at her again before getting up and going back to his apartment with a small swagger to his steps and a wide grin on his face.

He sees the guys sitting on the couch watching TV when he walks in and he joins them. Kendall looked over at him.

"Work everything out with Camille?" he asked.

"Yeah. We're hanging out tonight." James and Carlos cheer.

"Go Logan!"

"Aw. He has a date. They grow up so fast."

Logan just throws a pillow at them.

"Shut up." he said but the smile wouldn't leave his face.

_I can't wait for tonight. _He thought as James threw the pillow back at him resulting in a pillow fight between the four boys.

_**The End.**_

_I wrote this a while ago after Big Time Party and I just found it on my flash drive. It's not the best but I thought it was cute. I might write a sequel for it but I'm not sure. I love Camille/Logan together. They are just too adorable. _

_Read and Review._

_-ARF._


End file.
